happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rush Hour
Starring Roles *Meruru *Lifty and Shifty *Samama *Kimimi *Loveve *Tamama *Skiyuyu *Dororo Appearances *Kululu Plot The episode starts with Meruru waiting for Samama (Angel) to pick her up. Two people get Meruru's attention and those are Lifty and Shifty. They show Meruru a One Direction candy. She's a huge fan of One Direction. So, she has to buy the candy. The candy then starts to (almost) fall into Meruru's mouth. The scene shifts to Meruru in Keroro's base at Samama's house. She is covered in bandages since she got injuries from the candy canes. Kululu tells Samama that they need to use Pururu's healing juice on Meruru and she will feel 100% better tomorrow. Meruru will have to go to have a girls time with Samama and her friends tomorrow instead of buying a One Direction candy from Lifty and Shifty. The next day, Meruru still waits for Samama to pick her up. Two people get Meruru's attention and they are (again) Lifty and Shifty. They show the candy again. But, Meruru tells the twins that she's busy with Samama and her friends. Lifty and Shifty's sensitive ears pop up a bit in shock of what Meruru said. Meruru gives them the finger and walks away. Lifty and Shifty get frustrated and decide to spy on Samama and her friends. The scene shifts to Samama with Meruru, her friends and Tamama (even though he's not a girl and looks totally adorable) at the mall. Lifty and Shifty hide behind a wall of the mall and prick their ears up to spy their conversation. Samama tells the girls that she borrowed one of Giroro's guns in case of any danger. Tamama already knew that since at Samama's house. Lifty and Shifty are freaked out and wondering why Samama brings a gun. As Lifty and Shifty continue to hear the conversation, the girls' voices (including Tamama) fade away. Lifty and Shifty can't hear them since they walk way too far. Lifty and Shifty decided to follow them. The scene shifts to Samama, Tamama and the girls at the food court, eating their lunch. Lifty and Shifty see Samama and the girls (but still have their ears pricked up). Kimimi whispers to Samama about why she brought Meruru. Lifty hears what Kimimi said. Samama tells her about what happened yesterday. Meruru says "sorry" to Samama about the One Direction thing. Samama gives Meruru a pat on the back to let Meruru know that it's okay. Lifty wants to check it out since he heard Kimimi with his own two ears. Lifty walks towards the girls and Shifty gets a strange feeling coming from Samama and Lifty. Lifty says hi. Tamama gets into his jealousy mode and wants to know why he's at the mall. Shifty is hearing the conversation. Lifty tells Tamama that he needs to speak to Kimimi. Lifty says hi to Kimimi. Kimimi rolls her eyes and tells him that she's busy eating. Lifty gets a mean look and does the finger and walks back to Shifty. Lifty chats to Shifty about why he went to the girls. Dororo is in his camouflage and sees Lifty and Shifty and can sense that Kimimi's in danger (though Kimimi is not in danger at all). Dororo needs to warn Kimimi. Lifty and Shifty see Dororo and Lifty pounces at him. Dororo dodges the attack and warns Kimimi about the danger. Lifty and Shifty attack Dororo. Kimimi gets freaked out about that. Samama flips out and Tamama gets into his jealousy mode. Samama uses a white beam (blast) called Samama Impact and Tamama uses a yellow beam (blast) called Tamama Impact. The attacks are combined into one, killing Lifty and Shifty. Dororo luckily survives the attack. Kimimi hugs Dororo for helping her. Dororo blushes about that. Samama turns back to normal and so does Tamama. But, they still remember the whole thing. So, Samama, Dororo, Tamama and the girls go back to eating lunch. Moral "Don't spy on anyone's privacy!" Category:Fan Episodes